1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake system for a motorcycle, and to a motorcycle incorporating same. More particularly, the present invention relates a brake system for a motorcycle, including an operating amount detector for detecting an operating amount of a brake operating element, a fluid pressure-generating unit for generating a fluid pressure independent of an operation of the brake operating element, the fluid pressure-generating unit being disposed between an engine body and an exhaust pipe extending from the engine body, a pressure-regulating unit interposed between the fluid pressure-generating unit and a wheel brake for regulating an output fluid pressure of the fluid pressure-generating unit and for applying the regulated fluid pressure to the wheel brake, and a control unit for controlling the operation of the pressure-regulating unit based on a value detected by the operating amount detector.
2. Description of the Background Art
A configuration in which a fluid pressure-generating unit and a pressure-regulating unit are mounted to a body frame on the rear side of an engine mounted on a motorcycle has been known, as described in the Japanese Patent Publication Nos. Sho 63-17662 and Hei 7-88158.
In the configuration, as disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication Nos. Sho 63-17662 and Hei 7-88158, the fluid pressure-generating unit is disposed on the rear side of the engine and is supported by the body frame. However, in order to contrive concentration of mass, it is desirable that the fluid pressure-generating unit and the like be laid out in the proximity of the engine body.
If the fluid pressure-generating unit is simply arranged close to the engine body from this point of view, the influence of the heat from the engine would be exerted on the fluid pressure-generating unit. Therefore, it is desirable to obviate the thermal influence on the fluid pressure-generating unit.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above-mentioned circumstances. Accordingly, it is one of the objects of the present invention to provide a brake system for a motorcycle in which the influence of heat from an engine can be restrained from being exerted on the fluid pressure-generating unit, while disposing the fluid pressure-generating unit in the proximity of the engine body so as to contrive concentration of mass.